


Even Mountains Crumble With Time

by Pluto534



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sad Dave | Technoblade, Technoblade Angst (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluto534/pseuds/Pluto534
Summary: Bad things happen...-There's not enough Techno angst so I took it upon myself to make some. Takes place before the Festival.Also, obviously, this isn't about the actual creators on the Dream SMP, just their roleplay characters.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 19
Kudos: 294





	1. Chapter 1

Techno felt exhausted. He'd spent all of today and yesterday gathering resources nonstop to prepare his fellow members of Pogtopia for the revolution they were planning and now felt like he was going to melt into the stairs he was currently stumbling down. He really didn't know why he got so hyper-focused on things like this; it wasn't healthy for him in the slightest, but then again his well-being had never been something he prioritized. As he reached the bottom of the stairs he nearly fell over, feeling someone grab his arm to stabilize him.

“Whoa there,” Wilbur said, frowning at his disheveled form. “You good? You look tired.”

Techno nodded, sitting down on the stone floor as his head dropped to his knees. Will sighed. “How long has it been since you ate? Or slept?”

He shrugged, zoning out as he stared at the walls of the barren ravine they were in. “I don't… remember…” Will just stared at him for another moment, concern in his eyes, before going over to a double-chest and opening it, picking up something from within. “Here,” he said, handing Techno a baked potato from the multitudes of stashes the pig hybrid had stocked up. He gave it a cautious sniff before chowing down, enjoying the taste of the starchy vegetable as it crumbled in his mouth. He let out a muffled “thank you”, watching Will as he moved to sit beside the hybrid.

“You really need to start taking better care of yourself,” he said, scowling as Techno just rolled his eyes. “I'm serious. What if you'd passed out while you were doing whatever you were doing and someone like Schlatt found you? You'd be dead!”

“Really underestimating me there,” Techno muttered as he finished up his meal, feeling a strange wave of drowsiness wash over him. He didn't think he'd overworked himself _that_ hard. “Yeah, yeah, I know, 'Technoblade never dies', but you need to stop being so reckless.”

“I'll keep that in mind,” he slurred tiredly, hauling himself off the ground and almost face-planting as his legs suddenly gave out below him. Panic raced through him as he fell, landing awkwardly on his arm as he tried to get his muscles to work. They stubbornly refused, and he pushed against the darkness invading his head as the world started drifting away.

_Am I dying?_

He was pretty sure Wilbur was saying something, but the words were too far away for him to decipher. Then the ground came out from under him and he was plummeting into nothingness, void overtaking his thoughts.

~~~

When he finally woke the first thing he felt was disorientation. Then, immediately afterwords, panic. Because his arms and legs were tightly bound by rope and spread out in an X-shaped formation, a gag in his mouth. He looked around frantically, seeing those same stone walls of what he assumed was Pogtopia enclosing a small room, nothing but the bed he was splayed out on decorating the area. But if he was still in Pogtopia, why was he tied up like this? He glanced down at himself, noticing with relief that his loose white long-sleeved shirt and black pants were still on, the latter being held up by a red strip of fabric, but his cloak and boots were nowhere to be seen. He tried yanking at the ropes that were holding his limbs in place, but they refused to budge, sending sharp flares of pain from where the rope had rubbed against his skin a little too much and caused rashes to form.

He was just getting around to biting at the gag in his mouth when the door opened. To his surprise and confusion, Wilbur stepped through, a familiar manic glint in his eyes as he spied Techno. At first, Techno thought Will had come to save him, but as the brunet stepped forward, lazily making his way to the side of the bed, he quickly reconsidered. There was no way the hungry look the other wore had any good intentions for him. His heart sped up and he let out a muffled grunt, jerking against his bindings. Wilbur simply laughed. “Piglet,” he drawled out, “what's the matter? Someone got themselves all tied up, didn't they?”

His second thought of why this was happening was this was some crazy joke Will had decided to pull. He scowled at the boy, looking at the ropes holding him once again to see if there were any weaknesses in them, but to his disappointment they seemed very secure. He was pulled out of his inspection as he felt a hand on his stomach, idly tracing its way up to his neck. His eyes widened in alarm as he looked back to Wilbur, trying to figure out what the other was doing. The brunet brushed a thumb against his cheek, staring at the hybrid with something that could be described as nothing but lust, and Techno felt the nervousness at the back of his head skyrocket as he realized what Will was doing.

He frantically thrashed against his bonds, trying to free himself before anything else could happen, but was stopped as a heavy weight plopped down on his abdomen. His gaze met Wilbur's desperately, attempting to convey just how much he _wasn't_ okay with this, but Will just snickered, eyes crazed as he leaned down so their faces were a few inches apart. “No one's here right now,” he whispered. “Tommy isn't here, Tubbo isn't here… it's just you and me. Alone.” He leaned down, ignoring the muffled pleas Techno gave, and bit at the exposed flesh on the side of his neck, one hand tangling in long pink hair as he pulled the hybrid's head to the side to get a better angle. Pain spread across his scalp as he fought against Will's hold, but try as he may it seemed he was still a little weak from whatever had knocked him out.

 _Will drugged me,_ he suddenly realized, betrayal churning in his chest as the brunet continued sucking on the skin on his neck, making his way up to Techno's pointed ears. The one person he trusted most on the server had drugged him and hauled him back to a closed-off room to rape him. He blinked several times, glaring at the stone wall as tears threatened to spill from his eyes. There was no way he was going to let Will get the satisfaction of seeing him cry. Said man had finally reached his ear, nibbling the edges of it as his other hand reached down to the bottom of Techno's shirt, pulling the white fabric free from where it had been tucked into his pants. Wilbur drew back, releasing Techno's hair from his grasp as he shuffled back onto the other's hips.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Will grinned, hands reaching up to undo the top button of Techno's shirt. The hybrid gave a small shake of his head, knowing it didn't matter to the other. Wilbur mocked a pout, gaze falling down to the soft skin that was slowly being revealed. “A shame, really. I know I am.” The brunet finally finished with the buttons, pulling the shirt to the sides and uncovering softly sculpted muscles. Will dragged his fingers from Techno's collarbones to the base of his stomach, eying the scars that littered his body. His focus then turned to the hybrid's abs, fingers brushing down them in a way that made it hard for Techno to resist shuddering. He hated how his body seemed to enjoy this, disgust writhing in his head at how he was clearly being used. And they hadn't even gotten to the bad part yet.

Will reached down to place a fleeting kiss on the center of Techno's torso, scooting further back to lick a long strip up the center of his abs. “Such a pretty body, all laid out just for me,” the brunet mused, looking up at Techno with desire. He then pulled a knife from his boot, and Techno immediately resumed his struggling, adrenaline causing his heart to thud anxiously in his chest. Will snorted. “Calm down, I'm not going to stab you.” He instead reached up to the sleeves of the other's shirt, ignoring Techno's panicked gaze, and swiftly cut away the remaining fabric. The brunet bunched up the remains of the garment in his hands and threw it into the corner of the room.

Wilbur stared at his chest for a few more seconds, gaze trailing down the smooth surface as his fingers traced the sides of his torso. Techno just watched him uneasily. He was at least glad the other was taking his time; it was a little less overwhelming this way, but he absolutely despised the way Will was eying him like he was a piece of meat he was about to devour. He felt like an object, just being used for his looks and nothing else, and he supposed that was what he was at the moment. He hadn't felt more like crying than he did now in a long time.

Wilbur moved back to look at his crotch, and Techno felt heat rise up to his cheeks. He could deal with the touchy stuff, but _this_? This he was dreading to the fullest. “Aww, is my little piggy getting flustered?” Will shot him a poisonous grin, idly pulling at the red sash around his waist. That quickly came undone, and Will threw it in the direction of the torn up shirt in the corner. He then groped the hybrid's crotch, grin growing as Techno flinched and the heat in his cheeks continued to rise.

Wilbur undid the singular button on his pants, swiftly pulling them down to reveal gray boxers in a way that contrasted to his previous actions. Techno couldn't help but think the brunet was getting impatient, and he felt nauseous at the idea. Will grabbed his knife from where it lay on the bedsheets, cutting up his black pants and hurling them at the other shredded articles of clothing. In the back of his mind, Techno couldn't resist feeling disappointed at the waste of perfectly good clothes.

Wilbur met his gaze, watching his reaction as he slowly pawed through the fabric of the boxers. Techno tried to not move, but as the brunet continued he couldn't help but squirm, blood beginning to rush downwards against his will. The hybrid let out another muffled plea, hoping against hope the elder would have a last-minute change of heart, but it just seemed to fuel the other's desire. Will took the knife in hand again, smirking as he cut at the side of his boxers until they could be taken off and thrown over with the rest of the clothes.

Will finally leaned back from between his legs to admire his stretched out body, eyes tracing over every muscle and detail, and Techno felt discomfort crawl under his skin as the urge to hide overtook him. “Look at you,” Wilbur cooed. “You're so pretty… I can't wait to wreck your delicate body.” The brunet smiled to himself, passively wrapping his fingers around the hybrid's shaft and jerking him off at an agonizingly slow pace. Techno moved his sight up to the ceiling, trying to fight the way his body was naturally reacting to the stimuli. He started getting harder as Will gradually sped up, and the hybrid closed his eyes tightly as he halfheartedly tried once again to free himself from the ropes holding him down. After a second Will stopped, and he glanced down nervously to watch the other as he stood up from the bed, crouching down to get something underneath.

Will stood up again, placing the bottle in his hand on Techno's torso as he began stripping down. The hybrid jerked the container off of himself, a small act of defiance against the other that had led him to this situation; tied up naked and painfully hard at this point. The brunet quickly stripped himself naked as well, and Techno noticed that he was already hard. The nausea in him just continued to rise as he wondered who could get off to such a vile thing as raping someone. Wilbur repositioned himself between Techno's legs, grabbing the bottle he'd placed on top of the other's torso and squirting the substance onto his finger, leaning up towards the hybrid's face and muttering, “Don't worry, you'll have just as good of time as I will. I'm going to make you scream so hard you won't be able to talk for a week.” Techno just squirmed uncomfortably under him, desperately attempting to think of anything he could do to get out of this situation.

He felt a cold finger slowly push inside him, the feeling unfamiliar and frightening. He forced himself to stay still, knowing movement would get him nowhere and that at this point could even hurt him. The finger unhurriedly curled and uncurled, stretching him out as Will watched his expression. Another was added after a while, and at some point they must have brushed against his prostate because he couldn't choke back the broken moan that left his throat. Will chuckled, leaning down to suck at the side of his neck as he added a third, the stretch burning slightly as the fingers worked him open. “I can't wait to break you,” Wilbur muttered into his ear as the fingers met that same spot again, though this time he managed to resist making a sound. “I'm going to split you open on my dick like a log under an axe; till all you know is my name.”

Techno shuddered as the fingers continued stretching him out, biting down on the gag in his mouth as they ran over his prostate again. He knew Will was going to make good on his promise, glaring at the wall silently as the brunet began jerking himself off. Eventually, the fingers inside him pulled out, and Techno didn't know whether to be relieved or terrified. Will grinned at him, carrying on jerking himself off as he situated himself between the hybrid's legs. “This might hurt,” Will warned, though there was nothing but glee in his eyes. He slowly pushed himself in, bottoming out as Techno gasped at the burn it caused. Tears pricked in his gaze as he continued to glare at the wall, jaw clenched tightly.

After a few seconds had passed, without warning Will drew out partially and slammed himself inside the hybrid, and if he hadn't have been gagged the brunet would have heard a plethora of curses and slurs even Satan would have been ashamed of. Wilbur continued at a steady pace, and though the pain quickly subsided for pleasure all he could feel was disbelief at the fact that this was happening. He felt himself drifting away from the scene as he wondered where he'd gone wrong. Wilbur had never shown that many red flags; sure, he was a crazed lunatic obsessed with blowing up L'Manburg, but that didn't correlate with _rape_! He didn't even know why the other chose him to be his target.

He was yanked out of his thoughts and flung back into reality when Will's dick brushed against that same bundle of nerves, forcing a muffled moan from him. Wilbur caught on and continued driving into him at that same angle, hitting his prostate every time. Techno lost himself to the overwhelming pleasure and melted into a mess of obscene noises, relief shooting through him when Will reached down to jerk off the other's dick in time with his thrusting. It quickly came to a head when he felt himself reach his brink, splattering cum all over his chest as Wilbur rode through his orgasm. He thought it would end there, but the brunet was still chasing his own release and continued to pound into his prostate, the pleasure swiftly turning into pain as tears finally fled his eyes, the feeling consuming his senses as he felt himself become engulfed in the feeling, moans turning to quiet sobs as Will just kept on going.

He started drifting away again, dissociating from his body as it all became too much. He vaguely felt himself get filled up with a warm substance and the brunet pull out of him after riding through his own orgasm, but it all seemed so far away. The pain stayed with him as liquid seeped out of him, and the last thing he remembered was Wilbur tilting his head so their eyes met, frowning down at him as if he was confused as to why the other wasn't responding.

~~~

He halfway hadn't expected to wake up at all, wondering if Will would just kill him to hide his crimes, but to his surprise, he opened his eyes to that same barren room, still in the same situation just less messy. Will was sitting on the side of the bed, fully clothed, and there was a pile of clothes beside him. They looked like some of the spares Techno owned, along with his boots and cloak. Wilbur turned to him, noticing he was awake, and gave that same grin. For a moment he almost had a panic attack at the thought the brunet wanted a round two, in which case it might have been better to just go ahead and die.

Will leaned forward, cocking his head as his fingers traced the tender marks on the hybrid's neck, whispering under his breath, “Listen to me, Blade.” Their eyes met, and Techno felt nothing but fear and disgust for the creature glaring down at him. “You will tell no one, and I _mean_ no one, of this… little incident, or I will hunt you down and pound your pretty hole until you pass out, then cut you up and feed you to the monsters, you understand?” Techno gave a trembling nod, not wanting to provoke the other into going through what he had just experienced again. Will smiled sharply, though it didn't reach his eyes. “Good, because you know I'll keep my promises, don't you?” Techno nodded again, watching the brunet with a cautious stare.

“Just remember…” Wilbur nibbled at the skin just below his ear, and the hybrid just clenched his eyes closed, freezing up. “You belong to me now. You're my little slut, aren't you? I wonder what the others would think if they knew the noble Technoblade rode my dick like a dirty whore, moaning so loud even the sinners in hell below could surely hear him? None of the people on this server, or any of the others, and I mean _none of them_ , will ever respect you, you hear me?” The hybrid nodded for a third time, hating how much control the other had over him. But he supposed the lunatic was right; they wouldn't respect him, would they? They'd think of him as nothing but an idiot that let himself get taken advantage of and then went crying to the others for help like the wimp he was. He winced as Will roughly bit his ear, drawing back to give him a stern look.

“I'm going to untie you, but if you tell a single soul, just know that I'll find out, and when I do…” Their eyes stayed locked in with one another as the seconds ticked away, tension rising in the room before Wilbur silently grabbed his knife and cut each of the ropes, shoving it back in his boot and walking out without saying a word. As soon as the door shut behind the brunet, Techno pushed himself up, grabbing the clothes provided to him and rushing to get them on, hating the way his lower body ached as he stood. Fully dressed, he hobbled over to the door, desperate to get out of that room as soon as possible. Pogtopia was empty. He'd come from a doorway he hadn't remembered seeing before, and he wondered if Will had built it just for him. He frowned as the name entered his mind, trying and failing to calm his racing thoughts.

The hybrid slowly made his way to the stairs, hoisting himself up them at an agonizingly slow speed, and it seemed like ages before he reached the dirt door to their base. He quickly mined it, tempted to just leave it as it was, but as soon as the thought entered his head he remembered Wilbur's words and frantically replaced it. He made his way over to his secret base, dropping down the entrance and into a small water source at the bottom. He then hobbled into his enchanting room, as far from the entrance as possible, and curled up there, letting the tears leave his eyes as he silently sobbed.

He'd never felt more alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stayed up till 5:30 in the morning writing this so sorry if it sucks. I'm not opposed to writing a second part if y'all want to see it? Probably less angst-filled. I guess tell me if you do or don't.


	2. Chapter 2

Techno didn't know how long he sat there, wallowing in his own misery, before he was able to breathe properly and his lungs didn't constantly ache for oxygen. He felt absolutely pathetic like this, with his eyes all puffed up and arms sore from where he'd dug his nails into them. This wasn't how he was supposed to act; all scared and pitiful like a stray dog that had been hit a few too many times. He groaned into his knees, feeling useless. He should be doing something right now, not sitting in his base, wasting valuable time.

The hybrid unsteadily pushed himself off the ground, bracing against the bookshelves ringing the room as his legs threatened to give out. He felt even weaker than he had in Pogtopia, and his stomach angrily growled at him to feed himself. He ignored it, shuffling over to one of the double chests in his base and grabbing a spare change of clothes from the many he had stored there. His skin felt wrong, like it was a foreign object clinging to his flesh, and he had to refrain from attempting to claw it off as he sat in the silence of his base. He might have stayed there forever, staring emptily at the contents of the chest in front of him, if it weren't for the way the walls were starting to seem a little too familiar, their stone surfaces closing in on him as his heart sped up.

He slammed the chest shut, grabbing his clothes and hurrying over to the water elevator that led to the surface. He stepped in, shooting up and into the river that ran through the surrounding area. He made his way over to land, shaking himself off as he headed in the opposite direction of both L'Manburg and Pogtopia, not feeling in the mood to talk to anyone. The uneasy feeling in his skin stayed with him as he walked, causing goosebumps to run up his arms as he unconsciously shivered. Although the morning sun was currently beating down on him, making the grass around him gleam softly and water shine as it rippled by peacefully, he felt unnaturally cold, like ice was being held against his skin to the point that it had started hurting from just how frigid it was becoming.

Eventually, he found a nice little stream about a thousand blocks out from any type of man-made structure and stripped-down, throwing his dirty clothes under a tree: the stuff he'd been wearing previously had gotten all sweaty from him panicking last night. He placed the fresh clothes on the bank of the river, pulling out a rag and some soap to scrub his skin raw in an attempt to clean it enough to get the eerie feeling on it to go away, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't make it leave. In the end, he gave up, realizing that if he kept on abusing his skin like this he'd probably just start bleeding. As he pulled on the fresh clothes he realized dismally he didn't feel any better, just more exhausted, his bones weighing him down in a way he wasn't used to. Tiredness he could deal with, but this was something brand new. He didn't like it at all.

He grabbed his dirty clothes and began trudging back to his secret base, the light breeze not at all refreshing like it should be. Everything was just way too cold, and he swore he could feel Wilbur's cold fingers trailing down his body right then, though it'd been hours since he left Pogtopia. It was all so overwhelming for no reason; he wasn't supposed to cave this quickly over something so pathetic, he was the famous Blood God, killer of orphans and slaughterer of all that dared oppose him. So why did he feel like he was mourning for something that didn't exist?

Techno reached the entrance of his base, standing at the shore of the river and staring down at where it lay buried under the surface of the water. He contemplated reentering it but quickly chose not to; he didn't want the familiar walls of that place to send him into a panic attack. Instead, he decided to take a trip to the nether in an attempt to get the never-ending chill off his skin. He went over to the nether portal under his cow farm, double-checking he had his Axe of Peace before entering the hellish realm. He was instantly greeted by a wave of heat, the feeling effectively masking the cold plaguing him, though that was all it was; a mask. It still crawled under his skin and would leap out at him every so often, but it was a vast improvement from the overworld.

He traveled over the blackstone bridge, getting away from the entrance portal as quickly as possible to avoid any social interaction. Then, when he was a fair distance away, he sat down at the edge of a cliff of netherrack, dumping his dirty clothes into the lava lake below him. It was a waste of perfectly good resources, for sure, but he knew he'd never be able to wear that set of clothes again. As he sat over the bubbling sea of lava he couldn't help but think how nice it would be to take a dip in the smoldering stuff. Surely that would be able to rid him of the cold his body was constantly drowning in, and right now melting his skin off seemed like a welcoming option. He shook his head, standing up and getting away from the cliff's edge. Wilbur had already taken enough from him, he wasn't going to let the brunet take one of his lives.

The hybrid made his way through the barren nether wastelands, dragging his feet from exhaustion. He didn't know how many blocks he'd journeyed by the time he decided if he had to climb up another hill he'd faint, sweat dripping down his nose and onto his previously fresh clothes. He took out his pickaxe and dug into the side of a hill, fairly confident no one would be able to find him here. He made a small room, replacing the netherrack he'd mined so it wouldn't be visible to people passing by that someone was hiding out here. The room was very suffocating, with all of the heat of the nether combining with the minuscule size of the closed-off space he was in. He wondered if he was going to die out here, all by himself, and he gave a dull chuckle at the idea. He certainly felt like he was dying.

He was a sweaty puddle in the tiny room, thoughts blurred and head spinning, but it was so much better than being cold. Anything was better than being cold. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept; crying all of the previous night instead of resting certainly hadn't helped either, and by now he could barely form coherent sentences in his head. So, just like that, he fell asleep in the dark, glad that he'd finally found some semblance of relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the support on the first chapter, it was much appreciated! As requested, I've made a part two, though it's a little short. Also, I've decided to make this much longer than just two chapters, though don't expect consistent uploads in any way.


End file.
